Talk:Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary
Info The Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary is an official source. Validation, Not Just Confirmation. Yes or No?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:17, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Yes Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:55, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Then if the arc names are part of the data shouldn't they have the reference on said pages?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 13:22, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Rhavkin said the arc names are on the cards so shouldn't there be a reference on said pages and also expand the infoboxes on the added info, not just add another category?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:06, March 1, 2019 (UTC) OK? If you want to spruce up the arc pages with stuff from Vivre Card, go ahead. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:18, March 1, 2019 (UTC) I don't have access to the cards, Rhavkin does.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:26, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Everyone can have access to them. You can buy them online, or relay on the scans from APforums, or just the info from The Library of Ohara. Rhavkin (talk) 06:33, March 1, 2019 (UTC) You, and the other users who know that, could do that because I can't afford much of any thing now. Where are these sites on the main page?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 13:55, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Choose whichever method you want. Just google the site, they are fan-based and have no place on the main page. Rhavkin (talk) 14:03, March 1, 2019 (UTC) "General Content" would say otherwise and you are the first one I know who says they are on the cards.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:07, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Transcript To help avoid confusion could we add a transcript of the vivre card in the Trivia section of said pages?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 15:51, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Alignments This just came to me, but what if we add the character background colors as depicted in the Character Alignment section to the Card type slot on the list of cards? That might come in handy for organizing, and I couldn’t exactly tell what defines a peaceful and troublesome citizen in the One Piece world for a while, so I’m pretty sure that this strategy could help. Thoughts?Awareness Bringer 14:42, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Since some alignment colors are the same as the pack colors, I think it might be a bit confusing. Rhavkin (talk) 14:46, July 20, 2019 (UTC) :Fair point, but what if we inputted something that explains alignment colors? I guess the packs can explain themselves.Awareness Bringer 14:52, July 20, 2019 (UTC) The alignment name were never stated, they we're named the common traits like that all the Straw Hats cards are red and all Marines cards are blue. Rhavkin (talk) 15:02, July 20, 2019 (UTC) That'd mean changing ALL the colour schemes of the wiki, which is a lot of work for such low benefits. 15:27, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Revisions Here's the link to the official revisions: https://one-piece.com/vivre/revision.php In case anyone wants to comb through and make note of them. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:56, December 27, 2019 (UTC)